The Mortis Crisis
When the Jedi Council received a 2,000 year old Jedi distress signal, Anakin Skywalker along with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano were sent by the High Council to the Chrelythiumn system, where they were supposed to meet up with Captain Rex and an armed cruiser. Though they both made to the rendezvous point, neither Rex's nor the Jedi's ship could see each other. In fact, the Jedi's ship was guided to a mysterious planet, Mortis, where they met by a mysterious figure called the Daughter, who asked Skywalker if he was "the one" and who wanted to lead them to the Father, when Skywalker was separated from Kenobi and Tano, and the Daughter. Skywalker tried to follow her, only to reach the monastery, where he met the Father and was given shelter for the night. As he tried to sleep, the figure of his mother, Shmi, appeared before him and encouraged him to tell her of his pain and guilt—that he was too late to save her, and that he had failed as a Jedi and that he had failed her, having tasted only vengeance when he slaughtered so many to avenge her death. But, as he mentioned his wife, whom he claimed was "everything" to him, the figure finally revealed itself to be the Son, briefly assuming a monstrous appearance before disappearing. Shaken by the encounter, he confronted the Father, who told of his family's history, and wondered if he was truly the "Chosen One". Though Skywalker dismissed the prophecy as a myth, the Father arranged a test to see whether the Jedi Knight was fit to fulfill his destiny. Ordering his children to kill Tano and Kenobi, the Father goaded Skywalker into choosing between his master and his apprentice, but Skywalker instead controlled the two beings, bringing them to their knees. Having proved himself to be the Chosen One, the Father pleaded him to stay, but Skywalker refused, leaving with Tano and Kenobi on their shuttle. They were interrupted when the Son kidnapped Tano, prompting Skywalker to pursue him, at the cost of damaging their ship near the Son's cathedral. Despite Kenobi's reservations, Skywalker went after his Padawan and climbed the tower to find Tano, corrupted by the dark side. Skywalker fought her, soon to be joined by Kenobi, only to be interrupted by the Father's arrival. Kenobi tried to hand Skywalker the Dagger of Mortis, but Tano grabbed it and gave it to the Son, who killed her, for she was no longer useful; the darksider then mortally wounded his sister as she stepped in to save her Father. Skywalker pleaded the Father to save Tano, and the dying Daughter used Skywalker as a conduit to channel the last of her life force into Tano, resurrecting her. The Father commended them to leave the planet before the Son used their ship to do so. The ship's repairs forced them to stay a bit longer though, and Skywalker went to the Father for guidance. On their meeting, the Father was determined to kill his Son, but refused Skywalker's offer of aid, telling the Jedi Knight to look inside himself for the answer for what was to be done. Leaving him, Skywalker encountered the Force spirit of his first mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn. Though Skywalker sought his advice, Jinn advised him to remember his training and trust his instincts, and to go to the Well of the Dark Side to face his most personal challenge. There, the Son forced Skywalker to confront his future, one consumed by the dark side. Horrified, Skywalker submitted to the Son as he promised him the power to avert this destiny. Soon, Kenobi arrived and Skywalker left him trapped at the well, claiming to have seen the truth—that it was the Jedi who would stand in the way of peace. Skywalker arrived as his Padawan disabled the ship and went to rescue Kenobi, while the Son went to steal the Dagger. As Skywalker awaited, the Father appeared before him and recognized that his son had broken the rules of time; he wiped Skywalker's memory of these future visions, leaving him unconscious, and brought him to his monastery. Skywalker awoke to find the Father, Kenobi and Tano, moments before the Son arrived with the Dagger. To end the conflict, the Father impaled himself to distract his Son, while Skywalker killed the Son with his lightsaber. As the Father also died, he warned Skywalker to be wary of his feelings as they would lead to his downfall, and the three Jedi were transplanted back to the galaxy to finally rendezvous with Rex. They would later report this encounter to the Council, with Skywalker even mentioning that he had spoken with Jinn to Yoda. Category:Story Category:Star Wars